MAR Alpha:The DANNA Sega!
by NatashaThe Creator
Summary: Summary: 24 yearold Danna always dreamed of a fairy tale world during his married life and wished he could go there one day…little did he know that day arrived when a portal gate opened for him to enter that world…The start of MAR Alpha begins!
1. AKT 1 Twenty Years Ago

**MAR Alpha- The Danna Sega**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MAR but I've made up the beginning of it all so Nobuyuki might promote me in!!

_Summary: 24 year-old Danna always dreamed of a fairy tale world during his married life and wished he could go there one day…little did he know that day arrived when a portal gate opened for him to enter that world…The start of MAR Alpha begins!!_

**Prologue-Twenty years ago**

Fire raged though the village of Caldia, burning up homes, crops and even ARMS. Citizens scattered around the area, wailing and crying for mercy and dead bodies piled up around the burning village. A little boy with ruby robes almost burnt hid behind a tree, crying softy because of his dead mother and escaped father, watched many people running about in terror. His attention then noticed some corpses next him. He shrieked and ran away from the tree, unaware of being targeted by the odd cause of the disaster. A high pitch shriek was heard behind the running boy who realized he's about to die from that _thing_. The shriek got closer and closer, making the boy feeling extremely terrified. He suddenly tripped. He knew it was over as soon as he fell head first to the ground…

"Weapon ARM! Zeus's Scepter!!

And the wild shriek stopped.

The boy slowly looked above and saw a horse leaping over him. The horse wore silver and ivory armor. It landed a few meters from the boy. He saw the person riding the horse and cried out happily.

"Grand Elder!!"

The young looking (But still old) man was wearing his normal robes but a bit shorter showing his baggy dark brown trousers. His hair was tied in a ponytail and his beard reached his chest. He was holding a purple sphere on his left and a really long staff which sparked slightly. It was decorated with lightening bolts and chained crystals-his famous ARM (made only for him). Other riders galloped their horses near the leader.

"You three! Take the boy with you and keep him safe with the rest! The rest of you search for more people in need and hurry!" cried the Grand Elder.

"What about you, sir?" said one of them.

"_I'm going to finish them off,"_ he growled and quickly put the purple sphere in his pouch. The little boy noticed as the men rode off with him that is was glowing strangely…as if something in there wants to come out…

The great but bloody war was over. The battle of the evil souls. No-one knew were they come from. It started when those spirits could enter into a human's soul and cause chaos. Then it came to a point when they could enter monsters and mystical creatures. But this previous war has shown what these horrible spirits can really do-shape shifting. It was proved that they can portray themselves to look like what they were before in another person's body…and much worse. Caldia won but had a great loss over the people. Nearly 6 thousand names were implanted on the front wall within the main area of summoning in the palace. The remaining citizens stood and watched as the four elders used their magic ARMS to quickly place the names on the wall. Golden glowing names stuck on the wall like stickers. The little boy with ruby robes (the one who was saved by the Grand Elder) was in the crowd watching the names pass by with a bored face. Of course, he should feel sad and morn for his people but the honor thing was taking wa-ay too long!

"This is gonna last forever," he grumbled "It's so boring now,"

"Why do you find it boring, Christopher," The boy looked at his friend at the exact age next to him and raised his eyebrow.

"So you actually glad about standing here for two hours and watching those countless names go on forever?!" said Christopher almost shouting. His friend watched the names pass by with his violet eyes spark with excitement. He paused before answering.

"The ability to actually synchronize with those ARMS for a long amount of time…those elders' hold such power. I can sense their magic power too-amazing level."

"That's why they are the Four Elders, helpers of the Grand Elder-now I bet he has more power than them," Christopher responded. The other boy nodded. A couple appeared over him and sighed with relieve-it was his mother and father. As the wife scold him for wandering off and the father ruffling his light turquoise hair, Christopher instantly remembered his parents. He suddenly realized that his mother's name was among the others who passed away.

"It's been 4 months…I still can't believe she's gone," thought Christopher trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, hello Christopher! I'm afraid we have to go," said the brown-haired father wearing robes like everyone. The mother's hair was also like her son's.

"Okay," said Christopher and swallowed the lump in his throat. "See you tomorrow, Phantom!"

His friend nodded and went off with his parents.

"Phantom…**why** did his parents name him that?" thought Christopher curiously.

The ceremony was over and soon it was night. A feast was prepared for the citizens outside…but lurking in the corridors of the floating castle was little Phantom. He wasn't hungry so he took this chance to explore the castle. He always dreamed of seeing the Grand Elder's only powerful ARM-Zeus Scepter because it's rarely used by the Grand one himself. When Christopher told him that he saw that beautiful ARM but not its attack, he was almost jealous not to see it.

"Christopher doesn't even understand how many special abilities are used with that ARM…I must find it!" whispered Phantom and ran faster pass many doors. He counted up to the thirteenth door and opened it. He knew through his calculations that it was there-a room just for it. The ARM is so extraordinary that it takes mental power far greater than normal to control it (Equal powerEqual control). As Phantom pushed the heavy door aside, his eyes widen in shock.

The glorious ARM wasn't there. Instead, floating on a purple pillow, in the middle of the room was an orb. The purple orb aura was soothing yet forceful with its glow and weird but attractive energy going on inside. Phantom slowly walked towards the orb, under its calming spell and sat on the floor.

"It's so…" choked Phantom. All night, he watched the orb, knew he should go yet enjoyed the aura coming from it.

Never suspecting he was under it's control.


	2. AKT 2 First Timer

**MAR Alpha- The Danna Sega**

_Okay! To the real story now! GO DANNA GO!!_

_The disclaimer to make sure of course:_

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MAR but I've made up the beginning of it all so Nobuyuki might promote me in!!

//-Danna's POV!!

**Chapter ****I****-First Timer**

Present

/Hi! I'm Gavril Toramizu! But people called Danna…though my mom still call me Gavril...

I'm 24 so still young and strong!! I have blond spiky hair and quite muscular…heh heh that's one of my reasons why my wife loves me. Oh yeah! I'm married! For 6 years! Wow, that's long…and we have a son. Ginta…he's really looks kinda like me but quite adventurous. He does like the video games I bought for him…even though my wife disagreed. Well, my wife is a writer and she's a cool fairytale writer…I love her stories and fairytales in general. I read her books to my son every night and he loves it more than I do…we're quite a pair! -Though my wife also disagrees on this sometimes too. See…err, you may find this crazy but I've been dreaming about a land of fairytales…Marchen...and its beautiful!!! Green pastures, talking trees, gingerbread houses…there's so much I can't even explain to you! In a recent dream I had, the evil lord had kidnapped a fair maiden and planned to take over the world! So me and a bunch of cool knights rushed to the highest castle and had to rescue the maiden and save the world!! I mean it was so cool-/

"Toramizu…"

/And all the knights had different talents and every thing, so did that evil lord!-/

"_Toramizu…"_

/Man, my dreams could be a cool story for Maya to write! We could probably take it to the movies!!!/

"**TORAMIZU!!!"**

The blond blinked and scratched his head embarrassedly. Danna faced the manager of Everyone's Electronics, Mr. I.T. who looked more confused and distraught than Danna.

"Was that information necessary?" breathed Mr. I.T.

"N-no…so. Err…did I make the cut?" said Danna hopefully.

"Job, Mr. Toramizu, 'do I get the job?'. Well, after that introduction…I sorry to say that your application doesn't appeal to Everyone's Electronics expectation," said the manager pushing up his glasses and giving Danna's records to the sudden depressed and shocked owner.

"DOESN'T APPEAL?! What does he mean 'doesn't appeal'?" growled Danna stomping home with his childhood friend Kito. He was skinny but a bit older than him with brown hair and glasses too. He was a business accountant.

"Don't worry about that guy, Danna! Try another job! I'm sure you'll get one…" said Kito.

"That's what you always say! I'm never getting a job," grumbled Danna with his veins popping out. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Well, maybe you hyperactive self is causing others to think wrongly of you," suggested Kiro. "Other than that, you're brilliant!"

"Nice try Kiro…I'm hopeless!! I can't learn fast enough, I dropped school when I was thirteen, I may have muscles but I'm still a weakling!.."

Kiro hit him on the head sharply.

"_**What the heck-**_"screamed Danna.

"CALM DOWN!! Don't think you're a useless guy! You have potential and you back up others and so much more you don't even know about," cried Kiro "Ask Maya!"

"Maya…what I gonna say to her now? This is the fifteenth job opportunity I've missed and now she's really gonna get angry!" moaned Danna.

"As I said before, don't worry about it. If your wife loves you so much, she would understand. Hey, are you still dreaming of that world?"

"Yeah! Last night! Now it's 102 times!! I dreamt of an evil lord taking over the world of Marchen and kidnapped a maiden that was dear to me. I was a knight and my other helpers rode to the highest castle-"

"If Maya knew you were dreaming of another woman, she's going to flip, you know," said Kiro.

"Aww, I won't tell her. But these dreams are just so incredible; I can't keep it to my self. Well, see ya Kiro!!" cried Danna and ran towards the house. Kiro waved back and stood near the bus stop.

"YOU DIDN"T GET THE JOB AGAIN!!??" screamed Maya.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was introducing myself to Mr. I.T. and he just sacked me out!" complained Danna.

"You overdid it again didn't you?" said Maya. "I tell you time and time again, tell it as it is! Don't stretch it!! Okay?"

"Okay, okay! I won't do it again!!"

"Please, Danna, understand why I'm forcing you to get yourself a job," said Maya softly watching her son playing with his video games. Danna watched Ginta as well and sighed.

"Okay, Honey. I'll try again. For us," he said softly and kissed her cheek. Maya got up and walked to the kitchen and tapped her head.

"Oh shi-I forgot to do the groceries!" she grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it!" said Danna and wore his flip-flops.

"But Daaad!!" whined Ginta getting up.

"Don't worry little guy! I'll be back to tell you some stories okay?"

"…Okay!!"

"Danna! How many times do I have to tell you not to read those silly stories to Ginta!" said Maya. Danna also mouthed her words exactly and sighed as he exits the door.

He walked on the pavement, daydreaming of his fantasy world and accidentally bumped into Kiro!

"K-Kiro!! What are you still doing here?" cried Danna.

"I was waiting for the bus but it was taking too long so I'm walking. How did Maya react?" said Kiro

"Like always," said Danna "But she did forgive me. Thanks for those encouraging words Kiro, now I'll try again for our family!"

"You love them too much, Danna," teased Kiro.

"They're the best thing the world has ever given to me!!" cried out Danna. He then noticed the grocery store three blocks ahead.

"Got to go again Kiro! See ya!" said Danna and ran towards the store. He screeched near the door and was just about to go in when a weird voice called him slightly.

"_**Come"**_

"Huh? Who's there?" said Danna looking at the dark alley. He slowly walked to the corridor. "Hello?"

"_**Come, outsider!"**_

Danna heard it again and ran towards the alley. "Hey! Don't play games with me! What do you want?" He stopped running and faced the wall.

"Maybe its just some stupid joke..." muttered Danna and turned around.

"_**We're connected!!!"**_

The entire area turned pitch black, so dark that only Danna could see the light from the street. He looked on the floor and a huge circular sign was shown brightly on the floor. Weird symbols was on the floor and in the middle was had two crosses with a tongue sticking out.

"What the…" whispered Danna.

Suddenly a figure lurked in the dark dimension. It wore a red cloak with four chains sticking out of it. It was almost like a grim reaper but its face was almost the same as the sign on the floor but with a longer tongue.

"_The tunnel has opened," _it said.An amazing designed gate suddenly emerged from the ground. It was closed though…Danna was speechless and his eyes popped out.

"It's…It's not a dream!!!" Danna shouts out. "It's really real!!" Danna could see the mountains, volcanoes, castles and phoenixes flying in the sky behind the gate.

"I can't-I mean I don't know what…Are you from that world??!!" squealed Danna excitedly.

"Yes, you can see it…" said the cloaked monster and was shaking a dice on his hand. He let it go and the dice said 1.

"The dice said '1'. Therefore one may cross,"

"Huh?" questioned Danna.

"You can see our world! That means you either wanted to run from your current world or you believe very strongly in the existence of another world," said the cloaked monster "That is why this tunnel has chosen to open before you! Now please, ENTER!"

Danna watched the gate with his eyes sparking. Marchen…he finally had a chance to see this beautiful world!!

"This has got to be a dream but…you'll never know till you try!!" cried out Danna. He walked towards the gate-images of his dreams flooding his head. He was sweating excitedly and with shaky hands reached out towards the door. The gate opened by itself and a cool gush of air came out, blowing his hair and clothes along with a blinding light at the entrance.

Danna had on last look at the outside world and ran in.

"Here I go!!" cried Danna excitedly. The gate slowly closed and disappeared along with the cloaked figure. Every thing went back to normal after that.

_Phew!! Typing with the ideas in your head is really tiring! Watch out for Chapter 3!_


	3. AKT 3 Marchen

**MAR Alpha- The Danna Sega!**

_I'm in the land of Marchen, I'm in the land of Marchen, nya nya nya nya nyan!_

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MAR but I've made up the beginning of it all so Nobuyuki might promote me in!!

//-Danna's POV!!

**Chapter ****II****-Marchen**

An ARM broke on an index finger of a mysterious tall person. He looked at the broken fragments and then the deep blue sky. "The outsider that will save us is finally here," he said to himself in a gruffly voice and walked in the pathway through the forest.

/Open your eyes…c'mon, just open! '_Groan'_ but the floor feels so soft…soft floor?/

Danna slowly got up and rubbed his eyes…they almost hurt but it took some seconds before there wasn't any pain. He opened his eyes at last…and froze.

Beautiful meadows and hills stretched out as far as they could go with odd but amazing fruits on trees and flowers literally swaying in a singing sort of way. Three birds with three heads flew up the sky and a nice blue sky with some creative clouds was almost picture perfect for Danna.

Danna couldn't move…he was WAY too shocked.

After some time, he took his left hand and pinched his arm. "Owowowowow" he muttered. He then pressed it harder than he ever had and almost saw white on his skin (He's kind of tan) "YEOW!!!"

He then after all that finally realized…

"_**IT'S NOT A DREAM!!!" **_He screamed and got up quickly. He ran through the meadow like a bullet and passing hills so fast!

"Rivers and red trees and forests and hills and flowers I've never seen before!!!-This is so COOL!!!" The more he got excited, the more he went faster. Danna suddenly saw a red cloak on a bush far north and screeched to the left. He walked towards the cloak but in his head, questions filling his mind…

/How did I run so fast? I mean I usually fall flat on my face in 20 minutes but I've been going on for about an hour!! And it's not normal for one to run and fell okay for an hour…and I think my eye sight has sort of improved as well. It's like a new television set-new and crystal clear images…it's so cool/

Danna walked towards the bush and took the red cloak. It had golden trims at the edge and look like it was dressed for a seven-year old.

"I wonder who this is for?" thought Danna. He walked forward pass the bushes and saw footprints on the floor.

"Looks like someone had a fight between lots of people," said Danna. Suddenly he heard a faint argument. He twirled left and right but he could still here it. Danna walked towards the footsteps and knew it was coming from there. He followed the footsteps, running faster and faster when the argument grew louder. He finally found the cause and screeched to a halt. Three men were trying to capture a child who was trying to dodge them. One of those men was trying to tie the child up while the other was holding her steady…They all wore the same clothes (a small hat, a vest and baggy brown trousers) but with different colors for each vest. The child was a young girl with short blonde hair wearing a white dress and red boots and was very frightened…the red cloak was hers!!

"HEY!! Leave her alone!" cried Danna. The three thugs stopped the capture but still held the girl.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" cried one thug with a purple vest holding the girl. "Come any closer, and she'll never live to see her life again!"

"W-wait! He's seen us! Now we have to KILL HIM!" said another thug in a green vest. He quickly observes Danna and cries "And it seems he's not wearing an ARM too!!"

"I guess killing him would be much easier," growled the last thug with a red vest.

"Please! Leave me alone!!" cried the girl.

"Shut up!" cried the thug holding her and hit her head.

"That's IT!!" bellowed Danna angrily and ran towards the three thugs.

"Heh, it's been fun, Nature ARM! Earth shake!!!" cried the thug with the green vest and motioned his ring towards the ground. A weird sort of earthquake rose Danna up and a bunch of trees as well. Danna slowly saw the trees coming down on him when he was about to reach the ground and was about to panic when a sudden rush of adrenaline caused him to twirl around and punch the tree behind him…CRASH!!

The thugs and the girl watched in absolute shock as all the trees in the air were crushed into pieces of wood thanks to Danna's one punch. Danna flipped to the ground easily and was shocked himself.

"How the hell did I…?" whispered Danna.

"Grr, a tough one, huh?" said the thug in a red vest and touched his bracelet. "Weapon ARM! Fire Cannons!!" he cried and his bracelet glowed. A huge cannon as big as him appeared and started shooting fire cannonballs at Danna. He quickly dodged them with his amazing speed until he got close to the cannon but another cannonball was shot. He actually caught it in motion and threw it back to the cannon's mouth. The cannon exploded and returned to its owner.

"Impossible…" said the thug and suddenly faced Danna.

"Nothing's impossible for me!" Danna and punched the thug as hard as he can. He sent him flying to the skies. The remaining thugs watched their strongest member with mouths dropped and ran off in fear.

The girl got up from the floor and rushed up to him. She grabbed her dress and bowed to him. "Thank you, kind gentleman. You saved my life." She said.

"Aww, it was nothing really!" said Danna embarrassedly. He ran back to where he dropped her cloak is, dusts it off and gave it to her.

"I assume this is yours?" questioned Danna.

"Ahh! Thank you," she said and wore her cloak. Danna blinked when he saw her full outfit. /Where have I seen that look?/

"Hey, um…my name's Danna Toramizu! What's yours?" greeted Danna.

"My name is Red," said the girl and slowly walked off. "H-hey! Wait!" cried Danna "I'm new around this place, could you show me around?"

Red slowly turned to him.

"New…here?" she said slowly.

"Yes! I'm from Tokyo, Japan!" Danna responded. "And what's an ARM those guys were muttering about! It's so cool!! Is it magic? Cause if it is then it's really-" Red held up her hand towards him to silence him.

"An ARM…you do not know of it?" she asked "Or of MAR-Heaven it's self?"

"Yeah…" /MAR Heaven?/

"I will tell you more of this world if you help me find my Dimension ARM. It is very valuable to me. It's with the leader of the men that kidnapped me…please will you be of assistance?" said Red.

Danna nodded "OKAY!!"

_I'm going to add a character info of new characters of MAR Alpha right here! It will give you their age, occupation, what they are wearing and their style of fighting with an ARM. It will be cool!! Maybe in the next chapter or two…or three…_


	4. AKT 4 Gain

**MAR Alpha- The Danna Sega!**

_Okay, more excitement coming your way! And other stuff…_

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MAR but I've made up the beginning of it all so Nobuyuki might promote me in!!

//-Danna's POV!!

-check my last comments below

**Chapter ****III****-Gain**

Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick_**ping**_

"_**ARGH!!**__ I can't take it anymore!!!"_ screamed Danna crazily. He's been walking with Red, a mysteriously silent girl, looking for her Dimension ARM which is with the leader of some thugs who got her. They have been going for fifteen minutes but to Danna, it seems like forever. After all, he's been dreaming of this world ever since he's been married-that's 6 years! And at last, he's miraculously in his dream world and he has to _wait_ to find out more about Marchen?!

Danna ran in front of Red and held the child to his level. "You've got to tell me something, _anything_ about this world or I'm gonna go **mental!!**" cried Danna excitedly.

"_He irritates me…"_ thought Red but she had her usual expressionless face on. Danna noticed during those 15 minutes that Red was either frowning or had a blank face…

"We had an agreement. You would help me find my dimension ARM and I would tell you everything about MAR-Heaven," she said plainly.

"Aww…I know but I can't _wait!!_ I've been dreaming about this world so many times with a variety of adventures in each one! Like ships battles and saving the town from a dragon or visiting the pixies and helping them out too!! You just have to give me some sort of info about this world!" said Danna and put her down slowly. Red stared at his pleading eyes and walked passed him.

"…Huh?" thought Danna shocked.

She suddenly stopped walking and was doing something behind her back. She turned around and showed a ring to Danna.

"I assume you haven't heard of an ARM, correct?" she said. Danna, relieved she was telling him something, nodded. "It's an accessory created from a special form of metallurgy that gives it special powers"

"Magic jewelry…cooool," said Danna dreamily with stars in his eyes.

Red stared at him with a frown. _"He was going to go mental he says…I think he is already!!" _she thought. She wore her ring and said softly "Weapon ARM! Snake Quilt," The ARM flashed brightly, blinding Danna for a second. He opened his eyes slowly and it suddenly bulged out in surprise. There was a meter long thin quilt that wrapped around from her hand, swaying in midair, like a snake. It was pink with colorful patterns on it.

"Woah, it's a carpet!!-" cried Danna amazed.

"-Quilt. Not carpet," said Red sharply. She deactivated the ARM and turned around again. "We have to quicken our pace now, since I've shown you an ARM. Those thieves are deep in the First Forest and might leave by sunset," She said, pointed at the forest. She ran towards the forest but as soon as she took five steps, Danna rushed in front of her and quickly carried her on his back. (like a piggy back ride)

"…!!" gasped Red slightly.

"_Let's go,"_ said Danna and zoomed towards the forest with unbelievable speed. As he ran in the forest, he created a rush of wind to part, blowing the dead leaves and dust from the ground.

With Danna's speed and Red guidance, they've reached the core of the First Forest in ten minutes. The entire forestry area was an arc, with the remaining land to be meadows and slopes. The forest was so large, they had to divide it into three: The First, Second and Third. They walked towards the edge of forest (on a hill) and spotted the thugs camp. They built a fence with wood which contained many tents around inside. The main attraction was a cottage sized hut which was purple against the types of dirty brown tents.

"There it is. The boss is in the purple tent, that's clear, but who knows how many thieves there are in one of the brown tents…" said Red. She stared at the camp silently with her mind calculating. After a while, she responded "I think we have to try and sneak in without any one noticing…" and turned around where Danna stood. Or where he _**should**_ have been.

"Danna?" said Red worriedly

Red, who searched around her area, spotted a blond zooming towards the camp.

"_**What in the name of Luberia?!!!"**_ screamed Red in her thoughts while her facial expression was a twitching eyebrow. Danna ran downhill with his 'exciting adventure' look on his face.

/This is great!! It's just like a dream I had two weeks ago! Find the stolen treasure and destroy the army!!-_Trip! _ Danna tripped on a rock and rolled harshly towards the ground. "Owwww." He said with his legs in the air. He hopped to his feet again and ran towards the camp that was close to him. He leaped over the fence and headed to the purple tent. He caused some thugs to come out of their tents and surrounds wondering what kind of idiot would disturb dangerous criminals. Danna stopped at the entrance to the huge tent and cried out. "Hey!! Who's the leader of this thug infested dump?! Show yourself!!!" By now, all the thugs have circled around him, just about to attack. But the tent slowly revealed a large man who walked out. He wore a similar vest and baggy brown trousers, like the others but torn slightly. He was heavily muscled with tattoos all over his arms and at the sides of his bald head. There was just one plaited green ponytail at the back of his head.

"Are you the one who called me, boy?" he said in a low, but loud voice. "**I am Gorath, the Terrible, the Horrible…**"

"And the _**Baka**_, right?" growled Danna. "Alright I'll get to the point. You stole a Dimension ARM or whatever it's called from a red cloaked girl today. I want it back. _Now_."

"Huh, so you're that guy my servants were talking about, the one with strength and no ARM," grunted Gorath stepping down the stairs and faced Danna. (The guy is really a giant!) "Unfortunately, I can't give it back. I have a plan with that 'special' ARM,"

"Oh, yeah? What plans?" said Danna almost playfully.

"It's about time someone rules this peaceful world, so I'm about to make a little noise, if you know what I mean…"

"Taking over Marchen? Over my dead body!!!" shouted Danna angrily.

"May be you want to try that, _boy_," Gorath sneered. Danna, who was bottling up his reaction from killing the guy, just broke into pieces as he stormed towards Gorath yelling loudly. **"MAY BE I WILL!!!"**

Danna launched a punch at Gorath's abdomen but the large man dodged that attack and countered with a knee crack that pushed Danna to the other side of the weird arena. The thugs were shouting in excitement, lucky to watch a match they know that would be long and unpleasant.

"_This is the last time I'm ever planning with that fool…" _thought Red annoyingly.

She was sneaking in the camp while the thugs were cheering. _"Danna's fighting with the leader…he's one of those guys who don't think…now how am I suppose to search for my ARM quietly? I suspect it's with the leader, Picnic Basket is a rare and special type of Dimension ARM around…I can't afford to lose it!" _Red tried her best to think of any other solution to do this quietly than the idea that just popped in her head, but there was no other choice she had. _"Guess I have no choice…Danna owes me big time!!"_

It's been 3 minutes and already Danna felt exhausted.

/What is this guy made of? _**Titanium?!**_/ thought Danna panting heavily in front of the monstrous man. If he wasn't punching, he was kicking. If he wasn't kicking he was remembering some crazy ninja moves he watched (he failed in doing almost all of them) but he just couldn't knock down that mountain in front of him. Gorath delivered another deadly kick that sent him flying to the other side.

/Damn, I've never felt so...weak/ thought Danna painfully trying to get up. Gorath walked towards him but with a sudden purple aura of synchronization around him. (Though Danna couldn't see it) (check bottom.)

He held out his hand which there was a ring on his middle finger.

"**Weapon ARM!! Devil's Saber!!"** he bellowed. The ARM activated into a long sword with six sharp blades each with one little, circular emerald. In fact it was longer than Gorath by an inch. So you could imagine a person holding one of them. Danna's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock.

"W-what kind of ARM is this…? This thing looks like it came from Hell!!" cried Danna backing away slowly.

"And to Hell is where you're going, boy!!!" Gorath shouts and motioned his long sword at Danna.

/No…I can't die…not now…/

Danna waited for the stabbing pain and slow death…/never knew death took _that_ long. And what's with the noise…/

"Danna, open your eyes."

He snapped his eyes open and cried out "RED!!" She was behind Gorath, trapping him with her Snake Quilt. Not only did it wrap around him, it captured some groups of thugs with it, like a chain. All of them were squirming and shouting for their release. Gorath's Devil Saber was on the floor, it seems Red's ARM was a little more than 'comfortable'.

"Wow, cool move, Red!" grinned Danna getting up.

"**Let me out of this useless ARM now you wretch!!"** shouts Gorath.

"Please, I want my Dimension ARM back. If you give it to me, I'll let you go," said Red.

"I'll never give items to the weak!" said Gorath harshly. The quilt ARM around him suddenly tightens him even more, causing him to have trouble breathing. The thugs also had that same treatment.

"Don't make me repeat what I just said, sir." said Red calmly. Gorath wasn't in much pain, because he was huge and muscular, but his entire men were yelping loudly, sure that Red is crushing their rib cages.

And without an army to lead, Gorath was nothing but a guy who 'attempted' world domination.

"_Growl_, alright, I'll cooperate. Just let my men go; they're as badly hurt than I am," grumbled Gorath. Red loosens the Quilt ARM and gently dropped him and his almost crushed men. Gorath heads for his purple tent to get the Dimension ARM but he knew that was his advantage. In a split second, he grabs Red from behind and chokes her with one of his heavy arms.

"_Did you really think that I would let you get away from what you did to me?_ Now you'll see what happens when you mess with Gorath…**uuuaaarghhh!!! **He was pushed back, letting go of Red who coughed slightly and standing back. He looked at his shoulder, where the pain came from and saw a familiar large, spiky sword's tip right through his upper arm, bleeding heavily. He slowly looked at the cause of this and was surprised that it was Danna, holding his Devil's Saber. Gorath even more surprised when he saw the angry look on his face.

"I've seen his anger in the fight, but not as dangerous as this…?" thought Gorath amazed.

"His anger has caused him to look like soul possessed with evil forces…or…like father…" thought Red surprised at Danna's expression.

"_Don't ever do that to anyone I care about, or your sorry ass would never know what __**killed**__ you…now pack and get the hell out,"_ growled Danna in a deadly low tone.

Red and Danna were walking in the sloppy meadows at a beautiful sunset. They were walking silently until Red spoke.

"Thank you for saving me again, I seem to get in your way…"

"Oh-no, not at all!! I'm just a bit over protective, that's all…" replied Danna. "Well, we got your Dimension ARM back so everything's okay!"

"Yes, and you gained your first ARM as well." said Red. After Danna's anger ordeal, the camp packed out as soon as they could and Danna took Gorath's powerful Devil's Saber ARM as a punishment.

"_I'll go, but you haven't heard the last of __**Gorath the Incredible!!**__"_

/Huh, more like _**incredibly stupid**_ / Danna then remembered the bargain.

"Hey, Red! Now that I've given you back your ARM, you can tell me a lot more about this world!!" said Danna excitedly.

"Later, now we have to find shelter for the night," said Red "Quick, let's go in the Second Forest!" Red took a hard turn to the left side of the huge forest arc and dashed straight at it.

"Wait…! Hey!!! That is **NOT** fair!!" cried Danna following her with his amazing speed.

_That was fun to write…though I did write it down in a book and got missing the next minute __TT I'm so careless…_

_WOW!! I got five comments already? Woohoo!! (Doing the victory dance) Well, u just have to be a little more patient for the next one… (My MOCK exams are next week…sob)_


	5. AKT 5 Jake

MAR Alpha- The Danna Sega

**MAR Alpha- The Danna Sega!**

_Just keep on reading…go on, read the disclaimer…I COMMAND YOU!!_

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MAR but I've made up the beginning of it all so Nobuyuki might promote me in!!

/-Danna's POV!!

-check my last comments below

**Chapter ****4-Jake, the gentle giant**

The sunset was just the start of the beautiful night. Mountains, plains, rivers, all nature's landforms shown faintly by the thousand stars and the amazingly large crescent moon. Life grew silent in the woods with a few fireflies flying around the trees. The sound of crickets, the improved scenery, the bright moon can attract anyone's attention inside and walk out to enjoy the extraordinary view…

"Aww…are we **there** yet?"

Well, may be not _everyone_.

"Please, be patient, Danna. I need to find the right spot for us to camp" said Red silently. _"So shut up, idiot!!" _thought Red angrily.

"O-kay," said Danna and sighed. He was cold, hungry and just wanted to sleep on a comfortable bed… rather in a partially dark forest with the floor as your bed. He had enough adventures for one day…

/If knights can sleep on the floor in woods at night, so can I!/ thought Danna clutching his fists excitedly. Red suddenly stopped, almost causing Danna to topple on her.

"Why did you…" started Danna but stared at why Red stopped. It was a medium-sized tent with the fire pit still burning. Danna was about to speak when he saw a rod over the fire- it was a kebab…four of them.

"Food!!" cried Danna and ran towards the fire.

"Danna, what are you doing?" said Red cautiously when Danna picked a kebab.

"Mmm…this is great!! You've got to try this!" said Danna happily eating his meal. Red was speechless at Danna's behavior but later on started eating them herself-she was hungry too. The tasty food suddenly made Danna sleepy and instantly, he was snoring on the cold ground. Red who shook her head at her companion, was about to sleep too, when she heard rustles near the bushes. She shot up, getting ready to activate her ARM. The noise grew louder, and louder. Someone was coming…

The night ended quickly as the sun rose up to the sky again. Danna slowly woke up by the sunrays and its soothing heat. He yawned loudly. /Wow that was a good rest. This tent sure helped…/ that's when he shot up in shock. He didn't remember sleep in the tent; he was supposed to be outside…

"Red?" said Danna silently removing the blanket that covered him _"Red!"_ Danna saw a shadow of Red outside the tent but saw another shadow…it was bigger than Red's…

"RED!!" cried Danna and ran outside to catch the intruder…

"Danna, please stop shouting. I'm here," said Red seating comfortably on a log which wasn't there before. Red was near the newly built fire but Danna was staring at the man next to her. His back was at them, and he seems to be digging something. He was wearing a green vest with brown baggy trousers.

"Oh, is your friend awake? Well, I'm almost done with the food," said the stranger in a gruffly voice. After staring at him for a while, Danna spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Done!" cried the man and rose up and faced Danna. He was almost taller than Danna but he looked like a giant. He was really muscular, with black spiky hair with some hair on his face and was holding a metallic spade. It had one magic stone on its holder. He also had a scar near his left eye.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jake, the owner of this tent,"

"…oh." muttered Danna. 

Jake prepared the food with the fruit he planted a moment ago and made an interesting soup.

"This soup is awesome, Jake!" cried Danna "Wait, is this the plant you were digging a minute ago?"

"Yep, you can have some more if you like," said Jake grinning.

"That's amazing! Fast growing plants!" said Danna clutching his fists excitedly.

/This guy, he's not that dangerous even though his appearance gives that away. He's really friendly; he didn't even mind about us sleeping in his tent and eating his food…/ thought Danna with embarrassment.

"Hey, Jake, I'm sorry for taking over your property," muttered Danna scratching his hair.

"Hahaha-its okay! I was even lonely going on this mission alone. See, I'm looking for rare plants to add to my crops at home and my collection," laughed Jake.

"That's cool!! Can I help?" said Danna excited.

"I would appreciate that! Thanks!" said Jake happily.

"Who taught you how to cook?" said Red suddenly.

"Oh. Well, my wife! She's really handy with all the cooking so I decided to join her one time and well, I guess I became her little apprentice," said Jake proudly "I have a son too. He loves nature as much as me and is quite a curious cub. He reminds me of me you know…" Jake stopped when he saw Danna's face. He looked shocked and a bit sad.

"Danna…"

"You know, I'm new to this wonderful world, Mar-Heaven. I've been dreaming about it back home, like a 102 times…and now I'm here, I'm so exciting and amazing…but…" said Danna knocking the spoon on the bowl unconsciously.

"I've been so focused on my dreams coming true, I forgot about the people who care about me back home. The people who actually worried about me…Like my wife and son and my friends…" Danna rose from the ground and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Dan-" cried Jake but Red stopped him.

"I think its best if we leave him…" said Red to Jake.

"_Danna…"_ thought Jake.

Danna was walking through the woods remembering his family.

/I should have told them where I was going…I'm sure they're really worried…I miss them already/

_Flashback:_

"_This story you wrote is great, Maya! I love it!," cried Danna to Maya who laughed happily. _

"_I thought you would, Danna" said Maya. _

"_Dad, DAD!!" cried their son running towards them "Read another story to me!!"_

"_Hahaha, Ginta! I got a fresh new story for you! Mom made another one!" said Danna grinning._

"_Really!?" said young Ginta excitedly._

"_Well, wait are we waiting for? To the fortress!!" cried Danna carrying his son on his back._

"_To the fortress!!" repeated young Ginta. Danna carried Ginta in triumph while Maya laughed at the sight of them._

"_My two knights in shining armor," she muttered smiling._

_Flashback end_

" Maya…Ginta…" whispered Danna sadly.

"It's been a while since Danna went out. Do you think something happened?" said Jake to Red. It was almost sunset. Red dropped some firewood and arranged them.

"I think you should give him some more time…otherwise, if you're still worried, you can look for him," she said quietly. As soon as she turned her head, he was gone.

"I know how he feels, to miss his family…but I don't want him to get too emotional about this," thought Jake running though the forest "Besides, I want to talk to him-he mentioned he was new to this world…" Jake stopped when he saw tracks on the ground. It was footprints but he also saw weird tracks lines.

"I don't like this…" thought Jake and followed the tracks. He recognized the leaves and environment and slowed down.

"These leaves…why does it ring a bell…" he thought and he suddenly saw _it_. It was the biggest plant he has ever seen. It had many vines from the side and in its core is a huge, weird sort of trap, with something moving inside…

"Danna!!" cried Jake automatically and ran towards the plant. The vines around the dangerous plant suddenly moved on its own and started to attack Jake. Jake, whilst running, dodged one that was after his head and duck when a couple tried to tie him up. Some vines managed to tie his wrist and he stumbled to the ground. Some tied his legs and his neck and got him stuck where he was.

"I didn't want to do this…but I guess I better leave my hobby aside," thought Jake choking.

"Nature ARM: Battle Shovel!!"

The metallic shovel ARM reappeared and he used it to tear of the vines from his legs, hands and neck in an instant. He ran towards Danna again but the vines attacked him again. This time, Jake sliced the vines that got in his way. The pods of the plant suddenly rose up and faced Jake. They were as big as he was and actually had sharp, pointed teeth.

"I was wondering if you guys were coming…I got a special surprise for you…" said Jake grinning. The dozen, huge pods attacked Jake at full speed. Jake quickly jumped back a few steps and motioned his ARM towards them. He dug his ARM on the ground.

"Well, here goes! Nature ARM: Earth Spikes!!" said Jake. The magic stone on the shovel glowed and the ground suddenly burst out spike like rocks towards the pods, destroying them in site. The nature attack even reached the core pod and it was ripped open.

Jake removed his ARM and rushed to Danna, who was unconscious on the floor, surrounded with slimy green sap.

"_Sigh_ that was the biggest monster _Venus Carnivore trap_ I've ever seen. I could have examined it more…too bad it was a wild one," said Jake and carried Danna on his back.

"Jake, you're back," said Red when he came over with Danna. "What happened to Danna?"

"Oh, I was eaten by a really big plant and Jake got me out of it!!" said Danna.

"Hope you didn't worry about us, Red," said Jake.

Red stared at Jake and answered while walking towards the tent:

"_I actually thought you were dead so that I can take your things and head off,"_

The two men fell to the ground in shock. (Anime style)

Okay! That was fun to write!! Boy did I take long for this one…Hey, thanks to **Artifical Life Creator**, **Aquatic-Idealist** and **Nightshroud** for reading, thanks a lot!! Don't worry about the Cross Guard not appearing in the scene…one of them will shine in the spotlight the next episode…


End file.
